I love to hate you page 1
by lovinguiseasy
Summary: roxas is dating a red haired guy he met on msn.. he is now in love with him , but his best friend sora wont like roxas feeling for axel.sora X riku, akuroku, and much more.
1. Chapter 1

I DONT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!if u don't like yaoi (Men x men action) DONT EVEN READ! PLEASE I don't want annoying comments!

Chapter one

Axel's pove:  
------------------------  
I took a look at the sky, the clouds where black, and the sun was hiding behind the bunch of them. "I'm going to get wet" I whispered to myself, there's nothing I hate more than rain. "Here" a blond guy with blue eyes walked near me with a umbrella in his hand, "Axel I will lend you my umbrella if that makes you happy" he gave me a sweet smile, and hand me the big purple umbrella. "Roxas what are u doing here?" I asked as I took the umbrella. "I came looking or you axel, there's something I most tell you" I could see a shade of red color across the boy's cheek. I knew what he was going to say me, so I just lean a little near to him, little drops start falling from the clouds. "Axel you are getting wet!" He said with a concerned look in his face, and then he continued "I thought you hated rain". I lean closer to him in order to be face to face with "my" blonde boy. "I don't care if I get wet or not anymore, as long as you stay beside me Roxas" the boy looked at me confused , he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, he was trying to tell me something but he couldn't. "I love you Roxas" I said with a big grin on my face. I swear the boy was as read as a tomato. "I love you too" he said in a low voice". I lean near him and press my lips against his.

Riku's pove:

------------------------  
"Who has a question from the chapter we just read?" my language art teacher asked. I swear I can't stand being in his class; Saix is just the must annoying teacher in the whole school. I was writing some notes from the book we just read. When I heard my best friend talking in his sleep. "ohhh Roxy" he said, "who the heck is that Roxy guy?" I though, as my red haired friend started moaning out loud. Everyone in the classroom was looking at him, "MR. Flint! Are you sleeping in my class?" Saix asked in a loud scary tone of voice. "Ohh crap... Axel will get a detention this time for sure!" I thought.

Roxa's pove:

----------------------  
I was walking to the school with my brother(well, not my brother, he is my best friend but since we know each other since we are little, an our families are great friends, we call each other brothers), "Sora! guess what!" I said trying to break the horrible silence that was between us. "what?" he said with an annoyed tone of voice.  
"ohh you don't have to be so rude! now I wont tell you what happened to me yesterday!" I said as I walked faster letting Sora behind. "OK! OK! I will be more kind now, but wait for me" he then ran to catch up with me. Then he continued "what happened yesterday" he said with a most interested tone of voice. "I knew u wanted to know!" I poke my brother cheek "I saw the guy I met in msn 7 months ago" I said out loud, almost yelling it.

Sora's pove:

------------------------------ "Is Roxas going insane!?" I though as he poke my cheek once again. " Earth calling Sora!" he said. "Icant believe you went on a date with someone you didn't even knew in person! that could had been dangerous!, don't you see the news on T.V! AHHHH!!" I yelled at him, making everyone in the street looked at us. A big grin formed on Roxas face "and you don't know the best part yet bro" he said in a girly tone of voice, then he continued "I LOVE HIM!" he yelled at me, now the people from the street we where walking, where coming near us to hear better the conversation. "WHAT!? Roxas have you gone crazy!?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What u think about it?... im spanish so please forgive me for the horrible grammar mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Axel's pove

"MR. Flint I already told u one time! Go to the principals office right now!" my language art teacher screamed for the third time. "Why don't you go with me Saix, im sure mansex will be more than happy to see you". A nig grin formed in my face as I saw my teacher's face turning in a shade of red. "He's name is Xemnas, and he is the principal of this school, you shouldn't been referring to him by that name again" Saix said in a mad tone.

Ohh dude I couldn't stop laughing, after our "small" argument, Saix volunteer himself to take me to the principal's office, it was the funniest thing I had seen in my life. As the principal mansex, ohh yeah sorry –Xemnas- was speaking about why im not supposed to sleep in class my teacher, Saix was blushing hard and was so nervous that it was just funny looking at him.

Principal's office

After the axel went out of the room Saix didn't move from his chair. "Xemnas I need to talk to you" he said blushing hard. "Does it has to be now? I have lots of paper work to complete at this time" answered the principal in a annoyed tone of voice, as he took a paper from a pile that was placed in the right side of his desk. "It has to be now! I need to now…." he stop talking as he felt a pair of warm lips against his. Xemnas leaned close to Saix, the kiss took a while to finally got to an end, Saix eyes here no looking at the floor, he didn't knew what to do now, or what to say. "Will you like to go out to dinner today Saix, maybe you can tell me what where you going to say to me a while ago" Xemnas said with a big grin on his face. The blue hair man was now smiling widely, he finally got a kiss and a date from the guy he had liked since a long time ago, "this day couldn't be better, and its all Axel's fault" he thought as he giggle a little, then he spoke "that sounds great, I will wait for you at 8" he smiled as he leaned a closer to xemnas's lips placing a peck on them. After that the blue hair men stood up and walked back to his class.

Riku's pove

GREAT! Now I will have to spend lunch alone, just because Axel had to daydream with his dear "Roxas", by the way.. Who the hell is he?. "Ohh Riku hi" a annoying girl voice interrupt my thoughts. "Hello Namine, how are you?" a fake smile on my face, I really hate her and Kari, they are always whispering when they see me in the hall, I just cant stand when they look at me. "Where is Kairi?" I asked trying to look as I really cared where she was. "She is looking for Axel in the principal's office; you see we made a bet today." Namine giggle. I can't stand her! Please go away! Let me alone! "Ohh really and what is the bet?" I asked once more trying to be interested. "She is going to invite Axel to a party we are making this Friday, and I have to invite you Riku." I stayed quiet looking at my half eaten lunch, then she continued "will you like to be my date for the party?" she said with a big smile in her face. How would I tell that I didn't want to go with her? she is cute and all, but she is not my type, im sure she will understand if I just say I cant, right? At that same time Axel walked in with Kairi, then the red head girl took Namine away and whispered something to her in the ear. The next thing I knew was that Axel had told Kairi that we where going to their "party" and I would be Namine's date. MY LIFE COULDN'T SUCK MORE! Now I have to go to that horrible party with Namine... I will surely kill Axel for this!

Axel's pove

Why is Riku so mad with me? Dude he haven't talk to me during lunch. "Riku are you ok? You look all grumpy" I said. "GRUMPY!? you just made a date for me with Namine how im supposed to be" he said in a mad tone. I rubbed my hand against riku's right cheek "im sorry, I didn't knew you didn't like girls, next time I will be your dance partner!" I said. I know Riku since we where 7, I know he doesn't like girls, we used to date when we where 12, but now we are just friend, I guess we just feel the bother type of love for each other. Riku moved my hand from his cheek then he answered " you now better than anyone that im gay, so stop fucking with me Axel!". I always enjoy seeing Riku mad. But I guess I should stop playing with him already, he is really getting angry at me. "ok, ok. im really sorry, but hey! it will be the party of the year! and don't worry about Namine, I already had found you another partner for the dance" Riku's eyes widened. "who will be my date then?!" A big grin formed in my face "well, I already talked with my boyfriend, and he say's he will go to the party with me, but only if his brother comes with him" Riku looked at me confused. "Wait! Since when you have a boyfriend?" I knew he would ask that. "Well. Im sure I told you about a guy that I met on a random chat like 7 months ago, didn't I? Well, his name is Roxas, got it memorized?' Riku glare at me in motion for me to keep explaining. "We decided to go out a while ago, and a week ago I asked him if he would like to be my boyfriend, and guess what!? he said yes!...but now I need you to hang out with his brother while I dance with him. Would you do that for me" I asked with my famous puppy eyes.


End file.
